Entre la razón y el corazón
by Anita-Chan
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando el corazón y la razón no coinciden? ¿Quién tiene la razón? ¿A quien debes escuchar? One-Shot NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Entre la razón y el corazón

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Son más de las 3 de la madrugada pero aun así el sueño no me ha vencido. Desde hace algún tiempo atrás esto paso ha convertirse en algo rutinario para mi. Mi razonamiento se ha nublado, mi mente y mi corazón se han perturbado, todo mi entorno ha cambiado. Cada cosa que antes fuera para mi importante ha perdido su valor. Ahora todo mi espacio y mi ser han sido poseídos por ella. No se exactamente como ó cuando sucedió, mi corazón juega con mi razonamiento y no me deja en paz. Ahora cada parte de mi ser la añora, la llama, la necesita...

Pero ¿Cómo puedo necesitar a alguien con tanta ansiedad? ¿Cómo logró apoderarse de mi ser? ¿Como es posible que con una mirada suya mi mundo explote de felicidad? No logro entenderlo. ¿Desde cuando ocurrió esto? ¿Por qué sucedió? ¿Por qué el destino se aferra en apartarla de mí?

Cada noche es lo mismo, mil preguntas se aglomeran en mi cabeza sin obtener respuesta alguna, no logro explicarme como en tan poco tiempo mi mundo comenzó a girar a su alrededor. Aun así lo más patético de mi situación es que ante ella sigo siendo el mismo ninja hiperactivo de siempre y ella continua siendo la misma chica tímida y callada, tan distante, tan misteriosa, pero al mismo tiempo tan cautivadora. Seguimos siendo los dos extraños que solo comparten una lejana amistad. Donde solo en ocasiones el destino decide cruzarlos en pequeños tramos de camino, antes de regresar a ser los dos desconocidos de siempre. Pero lo hago por su propio bienestar o al menos eso es lo que intento creer.

Estoy cansado de dar vueltas en mi cama y no conciliar el sueño por su culpa. Así que decido terminar con mi martirio. Pesadamente me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al baño de mi habitación. Necesito despejar mi mente y que mejor ayuda que la tibieza del agua recorriendo con sutileza las facciones de mi rostro para distraerme.

Al entrar al pequeño baño enciendo la luz y de inmediato veo mi reflejo en el espejo que se encuentra frene a mi. Mi cabello rubio esta igual de alborotado que siempre, mi piel sigue teniendo su color habitual, pero debajo de mis ya conocidos ojos azules, se manifiestan las señas de mi falta de sueño. Mi rostro ahora es asediado con las señas de unas marcadas ojeras debajo de mis ojos.

Sin prestarle más atención a mi demacrado aspecto, roció un poco de agua en mi rostro. Sentir ese tibio rose hace que mi mente se despeje un poco de las dudas que mi mente crea, pero como si fuera arte de magia, ella aparece frente a mi. Con el solo hecho de cerrar mis ojos su imagen aparece tan nítidamente. Parece casi real, con sus ropas habituales, su larga cabellera azulada ondeando con la brisa y su típico sonrojo en sus mejillas, observándome con sus hermosos ojos plateados que asemejan la misma luna y aun así sus ojos son más hermosos, tan perfecta.

Pero al abrir mis ojos la imagen desaparece dejando ver nuevamente mi reflejo. De nuevo las preguntas regresan a mi. Esto no sirvió de nada así que decido salir a caminar un rato, esperando que con esto algunas dudas consigan su añorada respuesta.

Busco mi chaqueta entre la inmensa pila de ropa que se acumulan en mi departamento. A pesar de los años sigo teniendo el mal hábito de descuidar completamente mi apartamento. Salgo por la puerta y comienzo a caminar sin ningún rumbo fijo por las desoladas calles de Konoha, es más que evidente que ningún alma aparecerá a interrumpir la calma del momento,

Así con la ayuda de la calma del lugar, comienzo a analizar la situación. Recuerdo la primera vez que sentí esta extraño sentimiento y donde mi martirio comenzó. Lo recuerdo bien, fue después de comer ramen en Ichiruka. Recuerdo que salí del establecimiento ya era algo tarde tenia planeado irme directo a mi apartamento y sin planearlo me encontré con Sakura por el camino, claro que no perdí mi oportunidad y le propuse la idea de tener una cita. Y como de costumbre me rechazo olímpicamente. Aun después de que rechazara la idea, decidí acompañarla a donde se dirigía.

—_Sakura-chan ¿a donde te diriges?_ — pregunte con mi típica sonrisa a la aludida Sakura.

— _¿Nani? ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas el evento de hoy?_ — Preguntó algo atónita ante mi cuestión.

—_No. ¿Debería saberlo?_ — Pregunte con más curiosidad que antes.

— _¡Baka! ¿Qué no sabes que hoy se festejara el cumpleaños de Hanabi Hyūga? todos nos pusimos de acuerdo para asistir_— Respondió Sakura con algo de enojo ante mis cuestiones.

— _¿Todos? ¿A quien te refieres? _— pregunte aun más confundido. Ya que no lograba recordar el día en el "supuestamente yo" quede con "alguien" en asistir a la "supuesta fiesta". Pero para mi mala suerte esa pregunta provoco que la poca paciencia de Sakura se agotara y con una gran velocidad me acertó un terrible golpe en la cara que me hiso salir literalmente disparado del lugar. Afortunadamente soy un shinobi muy resistente y el terrible golpe no me mato, pero no logre evitar quedar tirado a mitad de calle con la mejilla derecha totalmente roja por el golpe.

— _¡Naruto, eres un idiota! ¿Cómo que no recuerdas? Estoy hablando de Shikamaru, Shouji, Ino, Lee, TenTen, Kiba, Shino y por supuesto Sasuke-Kun._ — lo ultimo lo dijo totalmente emocionada, a pesar de que a los demás los nombro totalmente enfurecida. — _¡La misma Hinata nos invito a todos! ¿No lo recuerdas?_ —volvió a reprocharme nuevamente enfurecida.

—_Si, si….ya lo recordé...!Dattebayo!_ — Mentira. La verdad era que a pesar de que me nombrara a todos, jamás logre recordar nada parecido. Pero si le decía la verdad, era capas de soltarme otro golpe y quien sabe si de ese lograra sobrevivir.

—_Entonces ya vámonos, que se nos va a hacer tarde._ — dijo Sakura antes de girar y caminar en dirección a la mansión Hyūga. Así que me levante del sucio suelo ya que aun seguía en la misma posición y comencé a seguir a Sakura por la misma dirección que antes había tomado.

Al ir caminando note algo extraño. Normalmente las calles de Konoha eran transitadas por los aldeanos pero en ese momento estaban completamente vaisías. Pero al irnos acercando a la gran mansión, la multitud de personas aumento considerablemente, tanto que a medida que avanzábamos era más difícil acceder al lugar.

Después de un momento de luchar contra todas esas personas logramos llegar a la puerta principal donde un hombre con características de los Hyūga resguardaba la entrada. Al verlo con esa cara de pocos amigos pensé que no nos dejaría entrar pero afortunadamente Sakura le mostró una pequeña invitación en color lila y automáticamente abrió la enorme puerta y nos dejo entrar.

El lugar era impresionante, la gran mansión había sido decorada para la gran celebración, había miles de adornos en flores por todo el lugar, además de la gran cantidad de personas. Algunas bailaban en una pista localizada en un extremo del lugar y algunos otros simplemente disfrutaban del ambiente charlando con sus amigos. Pero lo que más llamo mi atención fueron las enormes mesas con un extraordinario banquete en ellas.

Jamás en mi vida había visto tanta comida de diferentes tipos, era una imagen gloriosa y lo mejor de todo es que era ¡GRATIS! Así que sin pensarlo ningún momento más me dirigí al lugar y comencé a devorar la deliciosa comida. Estaba tan concentrado en mi labor que no me percate de que Sakura había llegado junto con Shikamaru, Shouji, Ino, Lee, TenTen, Kiba, Shino y el Dobe.

—_Naruto ¿Por qué no te vestiste con ropa más adecuada_? —alguien pregunto detrás de mi y al girarme me di cuenta de que había sido Shikamaru. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que todos estaban vestidos muy formales y que yo era el único que traía la misma ropa de siempre.

Pero antes de lograr contestar, Neji apareció en el lugar haciéndome olvidar por completo la pregunta de Shikamaru. De momento todos se centraron en Neji y me dejaron libre para seguir disfrutando de la comida.

Al fijar mi vista a la pista de baile me percate de que Hanabi estaba bailando con Konohamaru, traía un vestido demasiado extravagante para mi gusto pero Konohamaru se veía muy feliz. Pero en ese momento me percate de que la puerta de la mansión principal se comenzó a abrir lentamente.

Normalmente no me importaría y seguiría comiendo, pero en esa ocasión mi curiosidad le ganó a mi estomago y continúe observando la puerta. Cuando de ella salió la mujer más hermosa que yo jamás hubiera visto en toda mi vida. Vestía un vestido sencillo en color blanco perfecto para ella, su cabello suelto y largo en un color negro azulado cubría parte de su rostro imposibilitándome reconocerla. Lucia algo avergonzada ya que cuando salió logro llamar la atención de todos los presentes provocando que esta se encogiera de hombros y escondiera aun más su rostro con su cabello.

Prácticamente me había quedado con la boca abierta ante su belleza. Necesitaba saber quien era, así que deje de lado la comida y comencé a caminar en dirección a ella, cruzando entre la pista de baile par llegar mas rápido. Cuando…..

— _¡Hinata por aquí!_ — ¿Qué? ¿Hinata? Al escuchar la voz de kiba esta levantó la mirada permitiéndome apreciar su angelical rostro. Lo cual me hiso detenerme en seco y continuar observándola como idiota en la mitad de la pista de baile.

Mi embelesamiento era tan grande que por quedarme estático en la pista de baile provoque que la misma Hanabi chocara contra mí haciéndola caer en frente de todos los invitados teniendo como resultado la burla de todos los presentes.

— _¡Hanabi!...lo siento mucho ¡dattebayo! —_Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir al tiempo que intentaba ayudarla a levantarse. Pero lo único que conseguí como respuesta fue que me gritara y me corriera de su fiesta.

De inmediato un grupo de Shinobis Hyūga aparecieron de la nada obligándome a salir del lugar. Quise oponer resistencia, pero antes de eso busque a mis compañeros con la mirada, al encontrarlos note como todos me miraban con evidente enfado. En especial sakura, pero lo que mas llamo mi atención fue la mirada de ella. Su rostro reflejaba tristeza y decepción, no quería provocarle esos sentimientos, no a ella. Así que casi Salí corriendo del lugar par evitar ver esa mirada, que me carcomía por dentro, me asfixiaba.

No se exactamente cuanto corrí pero llegue hasta las afuera de las ciudad y me senté en la rama de un gran árbol. Asombrosamente desde ahí se lograba apreciar el alboroto de la dichosa fiesta. Cerré mis ojos ya no quería saber nada de la fiesta, ni de sus invitados y mucho menos de mi aparatoso accidente. Así que simplemente me deje envolver por la tranquilizante atmosfera que el lugar me brindaba.

Cuando unos pasos llamaron mi atención, de inmediato me puse en guardia y rápidamente saque algunos Kunias, preparándome así para lo peor. Pero mi maniobra se vio opacada por la aparición de la persona que menos pensé encontrarme en ese lugar.

Se trataba de Hinata, había salido corriendo de la fiesta detrás de mí y me había seguido durante todo ese tiempo. Sin importarle lo que su familia o amigos dijeran, ella simplemente salió detrás de mí.

De inmediato salte de la gran rama para caer sutilmente frente a ella, lo cual provocó que un hermoso rubor cubriera completamente su rostro. Haciéndola lucir más hermosa que antes y provocando que me quedara otra vez paralizado ante ella.

—_Hinata ¿Por qué estas aquí? Deberías estar en la fiesta de tu hermana. —_después de algunos segundos luchando en contra de mis propias acciones, logre pronunciar algo.

— _¿He?...y-yo…etto…l-lo que p-pasa es...q-que no me p-pareció correcto lo que hiso H-Hanabi-chan….y y-yo q-quería cerciorarme d-de que estabas bien. —_fue lo que me dijo al tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos índices. Dándole una apariencia infantil y tan linda, provocando que una ligera sonrisa apreciara en mi rostro. Se sentía muy bien el saber que alguien se preocupaba por ti.

—_Hinata ¿te gustaría quedarte con migo? —_le pregunte amablemente. Pero de inmediato su rostro cambio, el dulce sonrojo que antes tenia desaprecio y en su rostro se formo una excreción de duda.

—_M-me encantaría— _después de unos segundos de meditarlome respondió con una sonrisa tímida y algo de inseguridad.

De inmediato le extendí la mano lo cual provoco que el sonrojo regresara a ella pero aun así respondió ante mi acto dándome su mano. La lleve de nuevo a la rama del viejo árbol en la que antes estaba y la invite a que se sentara a mi lado. De nuevo dudo un poco pero al final termino accediendo.

Y así el tiempo paso demasiado rápido, habíamos estado charlando durante todo ese tiempo, sentados en la vieja rama del árbol. Observando el majestuoso manto nocturno con sus miles de estrellas iluminando el lugar. Jamás en mi vida había tenido la oportunidad de conocer realmente a la verdadera Hinata. Pero en esa noche tuve la oportunidad de hondar en su persona, de conocerla realmente como ella era. Sin mascaras ni falsa amistad, en esa noche me mostro su verdadero ser, la maravillosa persona que se escondía detrás de ese flequillo cuando se sentía avergonzada y que escondía su hermosa risa la cual se dejaba escuchar cuando decía algo que le causaba gracia. Sin siquiera notarlo cada parte de ella me había cautivado.

Pero los buenos momentos no duran para siempre, el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte recordándonos que la hora de sepáranos había llegado. Pero la verdad no quería, deseaba seguir conociendo más de ella, continuar a su lado me provocaba una sensación extraña pero al mismo tiempo reconfortante. ¿Pero desde cuando Hinata provocaba eso en mí? La verdad no lo sabía y quería descubrirlo.

Pero su delicada voz me saco de mis pensamientos, diciéndome que ya era muy tarde y que seguramente su familia estaría preocupada por ella. Yo por mi parte solo asentí con la cabeza, no quería demostrarle que en realidad no quería que se fuera y mucho menos quería meterla en problemas con su familia. Así que me despedí de ella brindándole una gran sonrisa, a lo cual ella respondió de la misma manera. Y dando agiles saltos se alejo de mi a gran velocidad para terminar desapareciendo entre los arboles.

No se porque pero cuando se fue sentí un gran vacio en mi interior. Como si me hubieran arrebatado algo de gran importancia para mí pero decidí olvidarlo y regresar a mi departamento, después de todo necesitaba dormir un poco.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas después de mi último encuentro con Hinata. Aun estaba recostado en mi cómoda cama, acababa de despertar y lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer fue ir a la cocina y prepárame un tazón de ramen instantáneo. Así que siguiendo las ordenes de mi hambriento estomago me dirigí a la cocina, prepare mi preciado ramen y me senté en la mesa. ¿Qué estará haciendo Hinata? Era la pregunta que abordaba mi cabeza, desde ese día mi martirio comenzó.

Después de esa noche ya no había tenido noticias de ella, no sabia nada, absolutamente nada. La necesidad de saber de ella aumentaba a cada momento, así que cada vez que tenia la oportunidad salía en dirección a su casa con la intención de encontrarla por el camino. Pero para mi mala suerte ella nunca aprecia.

Comencé a desesperarme así que me arriesgue en ir a buscarla en su propia casa. Al llegar llame con determinación a la puerta, y para mi sorpresa la persona que abrió fue la misma Hanabi Hyūga.

— _¿Qué haces tu aquí? —_preguntó con evidente tono de enfado. Supuse que aun seguía molesta por lo de la caída pero dejando de lado eso decidí preguntar por ella.

— _¿Esta Hinata en casa? —_pregunte con determinación, lo cual provocó que el evidente enfado de la preadolescente se intensificara notoriamente.

— _¡No! Ella no puede Salir…esta castigada. Así que será mejor te largues de aquí—_ respondió secamente antes de tratar de cerrar la puerta con gran fuerza. Pero justo antes de que lograra su cometido impedí que cerrara la puerta interponiendo mi pie entre esta.

— _¿castigada? ¿Por qué? —_pregunte con total incertidumbre. Era evidente de que yo había sido el culpable de su encierro. Yo había sido quien la invito a quedarse junto a mí.

— _¡Eso no te incumbe! —_fue la respuesta de Hanabi.

—_Claro que si es de mi incumbencia, ella estuvo con migo. Por eso creo que yo soy el único culpable. —_fue mi declaración ante sus reproches. Pero al escuchar mis palabras su ceño se frunció aun más y comenzó a mirarme de una manera casi llena de odio.

—_Entonces fue tu culpa, ¡tú eres el único culpable! —_Me respondió casi gritando, a lo cual yo no tenia idea del por que de su reacción.

—_Por tu culpa mi padre ha herido a Hinata— _¿Qué? ¿Herirla? Como se había atrevido a dañarla. Una rabia comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo, quería saber como se encontraba, si estaba bien, el por que de su agresión y sobre todo tenia ganas de ir romperle la cara en pedazos a su padre por abrece atrevido a lastimarla.

— _¡Naruto tranquilízate!—_ la voz de Neji me hiso reaccionar. _—Yo te explicare todo, pero no vallas a cometer ninguna estupidez— _ aun sentía una gran rabia por dentro pero asentí ante su petición.

Me pidió que lo acompañara aun lugar muy distante de la mansión principal, supuse que quería evitar que tratara de entrar a la fuerza y sacar a Hinata de ahí. Al llegar a un punto en específico fijo su mirada en mí y comenzó a hablar.

—_Escucha Naruto, _ _te contare todo pero necesito que te calmes— _a lo cual yo solo asentí en señal de afirmación _—Hinata-sama se encuentra bien—_ no logre evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, esa afirmación provoco que mi angustia disminuyera un poco, pero aun tenia demasiadas dudas que necesitaban su respuesta.

— _¿Por qué la lastimo? —_mi pregunta provoco que la mirada de Neji cambiara completamente, sus ojos comenzaron a mirarme mas penetrantemente.

— _La fiesta de cumpleaños de Hanabi solo fue una escusa creada por Hiashi para que Hinata conociera a su prometido—_ ¿Qué? ¿Prometido? No, no eso no podía ser cierto.

— _¿CÓMO QUE UN PROMETIDO? —_cuestione nuevamente a Neji gritando desesperadamente, ¿Desde cuando ella estaba comprometida? La sola idea de imaginarla a ella junto a otro causaba una gran ira en mi interior. Pero nuevamente las palabras de Neji me hicieron regresar.

—_Hinata fue comprometida con el hijo de un adinerado feudal una semana antes de la fiesta—_respondió secamente Neji._ —pero el plan de Hiashi fue arruinado por la desaparición de Hinata durante el evento. Provocando que el feudal se enfureciera y anulara el compromiso entre su hijo y Hinata. Eso enfureció totalmente a Hiashi, así que cuando Hinata por fin apareció el siguiente día, descargo toda su furia contra ella. Estuvo inconsciente durante todo el día y Hiashi ordenó que tuviera prohibido volver a salir o frecuentar a cualquier persona. Estuvo totalmente aislada en una pequeña habitación a las afueras de la misión principal custodiada por algunos guardias pero Hiashi ya le ha permitido regresar a la mansión, pero no debe salir de ella—_las palabras de Neji resonaban en mi cabeza como tormentosos y agonizantes ecos. Yo había sido el culpable, por mi culpa ella había sufrido de esa manera tan cruel. Me odiaba a mi mismo, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí feliz.

Se que sonara raro y enfermizo pero no me arrepiento de haberlo echo. No soportaría verla casada con otro, mi mundo ya se estaba destruyendo con el solo echo de no saber de ella. Pero que estoy diciendo ¿Cómo puedo pensar tan egoístamente? Ella ha sufrido demasiado por mi culpa. No, esto no volverá a suceder otra vez. No permitiré que ella vuelva a sufrir aunque tenga que alejarme de ella para siempre. Y con ese pensamiento regrese a mi apartamento dejando a Neji en ese lugar.

Había pasado más de un mes y aun no tenia noticias de ella, lo único que me mantenía tranquilo eran las palabras de Neji el cual me mantenía informado del estado de Hinata. Pero aun así la sigo extrañando, sigo pensando en ella a cada momento y sigo reprochándome por hacerlo.

Así que decidí salir a caminar pero para mi sorpresa la encontré. Después de tanto tiempo sin ver su rostro, apareció frente a mí en una desolada calle de la villa. Al percatarse de mi presencia de nuevo ese encantador rubor apareció en su rostro y dentro de mí, un sinfín de sensaciones recorrieron mi cuerpo haciendome estremecer ante su presencia.

—_H-hola Naruto-kun—_ me saludo tímidamente, a lo cual yo solo respondí con hola y Salí corriendo del lugar, dejándola totalmente confundida ante mis actos. No quería hacerlo, hubiera preferido quedarme con ella pero me lo había prometido a mi mismo que me alejaría de ella por su propio bien.

Y así ha sido desde entonces, mi corazón la añora pero la razón me lo impide, llevan a cabo una lucha sin tregua cada vez que pienso en ella. Es tanta mi determinación por protegerla que cada vez que la veo sin explicación alguna me retiro de su lado y me alejo lo más que puedo de ella. Me duele hacerlo, pero es lo mejor.

Todos se han dado cuenta de ese cambio, lo se por que en repetidas ocasiones mis compañeros me han preguntado por mi actitud. Pero lo único que consiguen como respuesta por parte mía es mi silencio.

Ya he caminado demasiado y sin querer llegue hasta las afueras de la ciudad, irónicamente este es el lugar donde me encontré con ella. Que inteligente de mi parte regresar al lugar donde comenzó todo, me reclamo a mi mismo por mi torpeza.

—_Naruto-kun— _no, no puede ser esa voz... es… es de…

—_Hinata…— _es lo único que puedo pronunciar, ella se encuentra justamente detrás de mí. Quiero voltear y mirarle de frente, ver de nuevo sus hermosos ojos y perderme en ellos. Pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a hacer. Siempre he actuado sin pensar en las consecuencias, como claro ejemplo están las innumerables veces que invite a salir a Sakura por impulso. Pero con Hinata es diferente, va mas allá que un simple impulso.

No lo puedo explicar pero es algo mucho más fuerte, incluso es mucho más fuerte que yo. Así que trato de huir del lugar antes de ya no poder controlarme. Pero nuevamente su voz me detiene.

— _¿Por qué me odias…Naruto-kun? —_ ¿odiarla? Pero yo no… no quería que ella pensara eso de mi, yo, yo solo…quería protegerla.

—_Hinata, yo no te odio…jamás podría—_le respondí aun sin voltear a verla a los ojos.

—_Entonces por que no me miras—_ su voz se escuchaba quebrada, estaba llorando y lo peor es que era por mi culpa. Tome algo de aire y gire lentamente hasta encontrarme nuevamente con sus ojos plateados que ahora eran cubiertos por una fina capa de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

— _¿Por qué?... Naruto-kun—_ sus lágrimas salieron de sus orbes empapando a su paso su fino rostro. Ya no podía evitarlo más necesitaba sentirla junto a mí demostrarle que no la odiaba, que ella supiera que yo…yo…

—_Por que te amo— _y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar obedecí a mis impulsos y acercándome rápidamente a ella la acorrale entre mis brazos y la bese. Fue un beso lleno de ternura, solo rosando dulcemente sus labios con delicadeza pero aun sin conseguir respuesta por parte suya.

—_Perdóname…yo...Perdóname—_que estupidez había echo, ahora ¿Qué pensaría ella de mi? Lo había arruinado todo, jamás me puse a pensar en lo que ella sentía por mí. Ella no siente lo mismo que yo, ella no me ama y yo eche a perder todo. La solté rápidamente, lo que quería era salir de ahí y evitarme la pena de escuchar de sus labios su desprecio por mis actos.

—_Yo… también te amo—_ ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿De verdad ella me correspondía? No lo podía creer parecía estar en un sueño uno demasiado hermoso.

Sus delicadas manos se acercaron tímidamente a mi rostro y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a mí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, tanto que creía que se me saldría del pecho y nuevamente nos unimos en un beso igual de dulce que el primero pero ahora con la diferencia de que me sentía el ser más feliz del planeta al ser correspondido.

¿Estaría haciendo bien? ¿Qué consecuencias triaran mis actos? La verdad no lo se, tal vez debería dejar de cuestionarme tanto y escuchar a mi corazón. Sin importar cual sea el resultado y las consecuencias que mis actos puedan ocasionar. Siempre y cuando ella permanezca a mi lado.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hola!!!

Por fin después de una larga temporada de extenuante trabajo, me di algo de tiempo para adelantar mis fics (me refiero a "Destinos Cruzados" y "love Story") ^///^. Lamento decir que se van a tardar un poco, ya que mi tiempo libre esta muy reducido Ó.Ò. La verdad lamento mucho la tardanza y en compensación les dejo este One-Shot para que sus niveles de NaruHina no bajen ^^.

Con respecto al fic estaba pensando en continuarlo pero ahora con la versión de Hinata. Pero no se que les parezca la idea, bueno si les gusta me dicen en sus reviews^///^.

Espero que dejen sus reviews ya que son el principal motor para continuar con las historias.

Nos vemos hasta el próximo fic.

Sayo!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez!!! Por la gran aceptación que obtuvo este One-Shot y por que ustedes lo pidieron, aquí esta la versión de Hinata ^///^.

De nuevo mil gracias por sus reviews y espero que sea de su agrado.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Entre la razón y el corazón

Es muy tarde, lo se porque llevó gran parte de la noche oculta entre las sombras lejos de mi hogar, solo siendo la única testigo de mi presencia la hermosa luna que ilumina con su presencia el lugar. Lejos de todo el bullicio de la aldea me encuentro admirando el basto paisaje que se logra admirar desde este sitio a las afueras de la misma, el cual solo me recuerda la tristeza que alberga mi corazón.

Se que sonara pesimista y que pensaran que estoy exagerando, pero esa es la única manera en la que puedo describir mis confusos sentimientos. Desde que mi corazón se hiso añicos ante el desprecio de la persona de la cual me he enamorado perdidamente, este lugar se ha convertido en una especie de refugio para mí.

Cada noche es lo mismo, regreso a este lugar con la intención de demostrarme que no tiene significado alguno, que este lugar solo encierra los recuerdos de lo que nunca pasara y que soy capaz de olvidarlos. Forzándome a mi misma a sacar de mi corazón este sentimiento que me carcome el alma. Tratar de arrancarlo de raíz y liberarme de las cadenas que me atan a su recuerdo. Pero es inútil, su recuerdo sigue igual, tan nítido y claro que creo que jamás me liberare de el. Pero ¿de que estoy hablando? jamás ha habido algo entre nosotros. Yo Jamás he sido para él más que una simple amiga, la cual simplemente desaparece ante la presencia de los demás. Jamás se enterara de mis sentimientos y jamás me corresponderá, eso ya me lo ha demostrado de la peor manera posible, por eso quiero olvidarlo. He decidido resignarme y olvidarme por completo de él, pero es demasiado difícil.

Mi corazón me lo grita, no quiere deshacerse de ese bello sentimiento que por años a traído la luz que ilumina mis días de oscuridad. Él aun sigue siendo el único dueño de mi felicidad, la única razón por la que yo quiera seguir viviendo, él único al que siempre amare y al mismo tiempo él único por el que siempre sufriré.

No puedo evitar pensar así, pero no lo culpo a él de todas mis desgracias en parte creo que yo siempre he sido la culpable, sintiéndome siempre tan poca cosa ante los demás. Jamás me atreví a decir lo que pensaba, lo que quería, lo que deseaba…

Jamás logre negarme a nada, como claro ejemplo, siempre, no importaba lo que mi padre me ordenara simplemente lo obedecía sin quejarme. Humillándome a mi misma tratando inútilmente de ser reconocida por él, por una simple señal de aprobación de su parte. Pero de que me han servido tantos años de humillación, solo para caer más bajo obedeciendo sus insulsos deseos.

Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima salió de mis ojos, mojando a su paso mi demacrado rostro por la falta de sueño. Aun no puedo comprender como mi mundo se vino abajo en el transcurso de una noche. Recuerdo que una semana antes de mi desgracia estaba muy feliz ya que dentro de una semana seria el cumpleaños de mi querida hermana menor y recientemente mi padre había dado la noticia de que en honor a su cumpleaños se efectuaría una gran fiesta en las instalaciones de la mansión Hyūga.

La noticia nos emociono notoriamente, tanto que en cuestión de minutos ya estábamos planeando la fiesta y los preparativos. Durante los siguientes tres días tanto Hanabi como yo estuvimos totalmente atareadas con los preparativos. Revisando minuciosamente cada detalle para que todo estuviera perfecto, incluyendo a Neji-nee-san el cual aun en contra de su voluntad se ofrecía a ayudarnos en los preparativos.

Incluso estábamos tan entusiasmadas que ya teníamos listos nuestros atuendos, el de Hanabi era un vestido en color celeste con algunos adornos en pequeñas pedrerías a lo largo del vestido, el cual le llegaba a un poco más arriba de las rodillas, estaba descubierto de la espalda lo cual la hacia lucir un poco más mayor. En cambio el mío era un vestido blanco sencillo que se ataba por detrás del cuello, el largo era algo conservador un poco más abajo de las rodillas ya que jamás me ha gustado mostrar demasiado mi cuerpo, aun así me sentía un poco descubierta con el.

Los días siguientes habían pasado rápidamente ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la esperada noche había llegado y todo estaba listo para la gran celebración. Solo era cuestión de horas para que la celebración diera comienzo. Pero para mi mala suerte aun no estaba lista ya que mi tarde se había visto ocupada por ayudar a mi hermana menor Hanabi. Se miraba muy linda ya que había recogido su cabello en un complicado peinado alto el cual complementaba con su vestido y mi padre le había permitido usar algunas joyas que en un pasado habían pertenecido a nuestra difunta madre haciéndola parecer una princesa.

Después con el reloj en contra mía, decidí que ya era necesario vestirme para la celebración, rápidamente me vestí con el delicado atuendo y me senté frente al espejo de mi habitación, pensando en los innumerables formas en las que podría haber arreglado mi cabello. Pero con el tiempo en mi contra decidí dejarlo al natural, al igual que mi maquillaje ya que nunca me ha gustado maquillarme demasiado.

Pero repentinamente los sonidos provenientes de la puerta de mi habitación me hicieron olvidarme de mi debate interno. Me levante y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con el severo rostro de mi padre observándome detenidamente.

—_He de suponer que ya estas lista—_pronunció sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. A lo cual yo solo asentí tímidamente en señal de afirmación al tiempo que bajaba mi mirada provocando que mi flequillo cubriera mis ojos.

—_Bien. Porque hoy conocerás a tu prometido—_ ¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? A que se refería con ¿prometido? Sus palabras me habían echo quedar en una especie de shock, no lograba articular nada. Tan solo lograba observar el severo rostro de mi padre asentir ligeramente antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar lejos de mi habitación.

— _¿De que estas hablando? ¿Yo no me pienso casar con un desconocido? —_no lo podía creer, por primera vez en mi vida le estaba contestando a mi padre casi gritando. Lo que provocó que este se detuviera en seco y girara lentamente para decirme...

—_No me importa lo que tú quieras, lo único que me importa es el bienestar del clan. Y tu deber como heredera es hacer lo que sea mejor para el clan. —_ el tono en el que me grito era fuerte y autoritario, lo que provoco que todo ese valor que momentos antes había mostrado desaparecieran sin dejar rastro alguno. Nuevamente mi tartamudeo volvió cuando quise inútilmente explicar mi reciente actitud y tratando de evitar con innumerables suplicas que me obligara a unir mi vida con un completo extraño.

No logre evitar que las lágrimas salieran apresuradamente de mis ojos, al sentir como mi padre me miraba con una mirada llena de decepción. Pero no lo lograba evitar, todos mis sueños y esperanzas se estaban derrumbando ante mí. Aquellos hermosos sueños y esperanzas donde Naruto-kun me correspondía se desgarraban sin piedad alguna. Ahora solo lograba observar un futuro lleno de tristeza al lado de un hombre que nunca amaría.

Por un momento, casi imperceptible logre sentir una mirada de comprensión pero tan rápido como la sentí esta desapareció, volví a fijar mi vista en mi padre con la esperanza de que me dijera que, no tenia que hacerlo si no quería, que me diera una pequeña esperanza pero lo único que mis ojos captaron fue su espalda al haber girado y retornado su camino, no sin antes decir…

—_ya esta decidido—_No logre evitar tirarme al piso de rodillas, necesitaba desahogarme de alguna forma, de olvidarme por completo de la existencia del mundo, tenia ganas de desaparecer y gritar para sacar toda la frustración que se albergaba en mi cuerpo. Pero la única manera que encontré fue llorar desconsoladamente frente a la puerta de mi habitación al tiempo que aferraba mis brazos alrededor de mí.

No se cuanto tiempo llore, hasta que sentí unos cálidos brazos rodearme lentamente hasta abrazarme suavemente. En esos momentos necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba sentir que alguien me acompañaba en esas horas de agonía. Así que simplemente correspondí el abrazo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de aquella persona.

—_Hinata-sama, deje de llorar—_esa voz masculina solo podía pertenecer a una sola persona… Neji-nee-san, al descubrirlo simplemente me aferre más a él. Se había convertido en mi compañero de lagrimas, siempre cuando necesitaba apoyo él era el primero en brindarme un hombro en donde llorar. Agradecía internamente que hubiera llegado en ese momento tan crítico para mí.

Después de que me tranquilizara un poco, me dijo que mi padre lo había mandado a buscarme ya que el adinerado feudal había llegado con su hijo. Nuevamente sentí que mi mundo se despedregaba en pequeños torosos al tiempo que sentía que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente. Pero repentinamente una imagen llegó a mí, esos ojos azules mirándome fijamente en un pequeño lapso de tiempo, casi fugaz. Fue lo único que necesite para recuperar un poco del valor que había perdido. Él había soportado cosas peores que eso, había decidido ya no llorar más y enfrentar cualquier cosa con tal de lograr ser reconocido, ahora era mi turno de demostrar que yo también era capaz de soportar cualquier adversidad.

Le dije a Neji-nee-san que saldría en un momento, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para juntar el suficiente valor y así lo hiso. Me regalo una pequeña sonrisa y después salió por el largo pasillo hasta desaparecer de mi vista.

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde la visita de Neji-nee-san y yo aun no salía de mi habitación, tenia miedo de lo que el destino me tenía deparado. Ya basta, me dije a mi misma al tiempo que salía de mi habitación y caminaba hasta la entrada principal con pasos decididos. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentar lo que fuera, pero al levantar mi mano y colocarla en la puerta todo el valor desapareció nuevamente dejando que el temor y la tristeza nuevamente se apoderaran de mi.

Lentamente comencé a abrir la puerta solo un poco, tome un poco de aire y Salí al exterior. Jamás pensé que llamaría tanto la atención ya que al salir todas las personas se quedaron viéndome fijamente. Lo cual causo que me sintiera totalmente fuera de lugar, no logre evitar encogerme un poco de hombros y esconder mi rostro tras mi cabello.

Pero al bajar mi mirada me encontré con el expectante rostro de mi padre, el cual me miraba sin expresión alguna. Estaba siendo acompañado por un hombre robusto de edad avanzada, el cual me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro y justo detrás de ellos se encontraba un joven un poco mayor que yo de piel clara y cabellera obscura al igual que sus ojos.

Un miedo terrible comenzó a invadirme al ver la manera en la que ese joven me miraba, su vista me examinaba completamente de pies a cabeza, sentía como prácticamente me desnudaba con la vista. Esa mirada estaba llena de deseo y lujuria haciéndome sentir como un simple objeto, repentinamente una sonrisa maliciosa se comenzó a marcar en sus labios llenándome de una sensación de terror.

— _¡Hinata por aquí!_ — la voz de Kiba llamó mi atención, agradecía internamente al ver a todos mis compañeros llamarme efusivamente, en una lugar retirado de mi padre. Así que simplemente Salí corriendo en dirección a ellos, quería posponer lo más que pudiera el inevitable encuentro con mi futuro esposo. No logre evitar sentirme triste al no ver a mi amado rubio, pero la examinante mirada de mi padre me desconcentraba totalmente.

Lograba sentir la fuerte vista de mi padre sobre mí, dándome a entender que el momento de conocerlo había llegado, una gran tristeza me comenzó a invadirme al sentir que mi sentencia se acercaba. Cuando repentinamente las carcajadas de los invitados desviaron mi atención, mi sorpresa fue muy grande al ver como Naruto-kun intentaba levantar a Hanabi del suelo. No logre evitar sentir una gran decepción al verlo ahí, sabiendo que él jamás sabría mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Momentáneamente su mirada se fijo en mí y después de ese fugaz momento salió corriendo del lugar. No me pareció correcta la manera en la que Hanabi lo había tratado y comencé a preocuparme por la manera en la que salió corriendo. Así que ignorando las amenazantes miradas de mi padre, decidí seguirlo pero era demasiado rápido así que no tuve más opción que activar mi Byakugan para seguir sus pasos.

Lo seguí hasta que se detuvo en la rama de un gran árbol en las afueras de la aldea, me acerque sigilosamente tratando de no sorprenderlo. Pero al parecer había fallado ya que cuando lo encontré guardaba sigilosamente unos cuantos kunais, repentinamente saltó de la rama cayendo a pocos centímetros de mi. Provocándome un intenso sonrojo, el cual creo que noto ya que se quedo cayado por algunos instantes.

—_Hinata ¿Por qué estas aquí? Deberías estar en la fiesta de tu hermana. —_después de algunos momentos me contestó con un tono algo deprimido.

— _¿He?...y-yo…etto…l-lo que p-pasa es...q-que no me p-pareció correcto lo que hiso H-Hanabi-chan….y y-yo q-quería cerciorarme d-de que estabas bien. —_le conteste tartamudeando al tiempo que jugaba inconscientemente con mis dedos índices, ya que su sola presencia me provocaba un gran nerviosismo.

—_Hinata ¿te gustaría quedarte conmigo? — _¿Qué? ¿Con él? ¿A solas? ¿Los dos? No, tal vez estaba soñando, realmente Naruto-kun me estaba invitando a estar con él. Sin duda alguna era lo que mas deseaba hacer en esos momentos, pero repentinamente a mi mente llego la imagen de mi padre. No era posible que aceptara ya no era una mujer libre, ahora estaba encadenada a un hombre al cual no amaba. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Escuchar a mi corazón ó a la razón?

—_M-me encantaría—_el corazón había ganado, aun no estaba muy segura de mi respuesta. Pero esa era una oportunidad que jamás se volvería a repetir y tenia que aprovecharla.

Me extendió su mano, de nuevo volví a sonrojarme y más aun al sentir la suavidad de su piel que el ligero contacto me dejo percibir. Me guió hasta la rama en la que anteriormente estaba sentado y con una de sus maravillosas sonrisas me invitó a sentarme a su lado. En mi interior se llevaba a cabo un combate interno donde la razón discutía con el corazón y todo apuntaba a que la razón ganaría pero al final decidí olvidarme por completo de las adversidades que agobiaban mi vida y decidí disfrutar del momento.

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvimos charlando de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera, sentados en la vieja rama del árbol. Observando el majestuoso manto nocturno con sus miles de estrellas iluminando el lugar. Para mi la sola presencia de Naruto me hacia sentir la persona más feliz del mundo, lamentablemente los rayos del sol me regresaron a la realidad. Yo no debería de haber estado con él, mi deber era estar con mi prometido. Pero a quien le importaba eso ahora. De nuevo la lucha interna comenzó a confundir mis pensamientos.

Pero ahora la razón era la ganadora. Note como por un momento Naruto-kun se había quedado muy pensativo, la verdad no hubiese querido interrumpirlo pero era necesario que regresara a mi casa a enfrentar a mi padre. Lo llamé delicadamente diciéndole que ya era muy tarde y que seguramente mi familia estaría preocupada por mí. No estaba dispuesta a contarle la verdad, recibiendo por su parte una hermosa sonrisa la cual respondí de la misma manera.

No quería separarme de él, pero ya no quería engañarme más. Mi destino ya estaba decidido y en el no entraba Naruto-kun así que gire y a grandes saltos me retire del lugar. Dejando con él todas mis ilusiones, sueños y mi corazón destrozados en miles de pedazos.

Para mi mala suerte no tarde en llegar a las afueras de la mansión, tomé un poco de aire y entre por las grandes puertas principales. Esperaba encontrar el lugar desordenado por el evento pero para mi sorpresa el lugar estaba completamente limpio, cualquier persona que viera ese lugar jamás se daría cuenta que esa noche se festejó una ceremonia de tal magnitud.

Repentinamente mi atención se centro en unos leves sonidos que se intensificaban a medida que avanzaba, para mi sorpresa era la voz de mi padre. Continúe siguiendo su voz la cual poco a poco se convertían en gritos hasta llegar a las afueras de su oficina, donde por fin logre escuchar a la perfección lo que gritaba.

—_No, no puede anularlo— _gritaba mi padre totalmente enfurecido.

—_Claro que si, ya lo he hecho. El compromiso se cancela ya que tu hija despareció sin decir nada, no quiero una esposa así para mi hijo— _contestó la voz de otro hombre dentro de la habitación. No logre evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro, era libre, nuevamente era una mujer libre. Y después de lo que había pasado con Naruto-kun, sentía que todo podría ser posible entre nosostros. Ahora me sentía completamente dichosa, feliz, nada podía arruinar mi felicidad.

Pero repentinamente la puerta se abrió y de ella salieron el adinerado feudal y su hijo. El hombre mayor simplemente me observó por un segundo y después continuo con su recorrido, pero su hijo me miro detenidamente y a diferencia de su padre este no continuo con su camino. Ya que simplemente caminó en mi dirección.

No sabia que hacer o adonde correr ya que una pared evitaba mi huida y él se acercaba cada vez más. Al estar frente a mi levantó una de sus manos y con un brusco movimiento me tomó por la nuca, solo para observarme más de cerca. Nuevamente sentía el miedo recorrer mi cuerpo y más al ver como poco a poco su rostro comenzaba a acercarse al mío. No quería eso y ya no tenia por que soportarlo así que junte chacra en una de mis manos, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de evitar que siguiera acercándose a mi pero repentinamente alguien lo tomó por la ropa y lo arrojó con fuerza. Se trataba de Neji, nuevamente había llegado en el momento justo.

—_El compromiso se anulo, ya no tienes derecho de acercarte a ella— _grito demandantemente Neji, al tiempo que se colocaba delante de mi en señal de protección.

—_Lastima— _fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse, no sin antes mirarme nuevamente con esos ojos llenos de perversión.

—_Hinata—_ la penetrante voz de mi padre provocó que me olvidara del incidente. Levanté la mirada y la enfoque en su rostro, tan vacio como siempre. Pero esa vez en sus ojos se percibía furia y un resentimiento asfixiante. No logre evitar temblar un poco ante su fúnebre mirada.

Aun sin contestar nada me acerque lentamente a él, quería explicarle mis motivos por huir del evento. pero antes de que lograra articular algo, me golpeo fuertemente en el rostro haciéndome caer al suelo. El golpe fue tan fuerte que al caer me golpeé fuertemente en la cabeza, causando que quedara en una especie de semiinconsciencia. Ya que todo se nubló y prácticamente deje de escuchar lo que mi padre me gritaba, solo note como Neji intento detener a mi padre interponiéndose entre nosotros, pero fue arrojado por mi padre contra la pared antes de que la obscuridad se apoderara de por completo de mí ser.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente pero al ver la oscuridad del entorno supuse que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Dejando de lado el tiempo comencé a examinar el lugar en el que estaba. De inmediato me di cuenta de que se trataba de una pequeña habitación retirada de la mansión principal. Me dolía un poco la cabeza pero aun así me levante y trate de salir, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que dos guardias que me lo impedían. Estuve encerrada por una larga temporada siendo mi único consuelo el recuerdo de mi amado Naruto-kun y del inolvidable momento que habíamos compartido juntos. Donde lo único que podía hacer era observar el pasar de los días por una pequeña ventana.

Afortunadamente mi padre recapacito y me dejó volver a la mansión, pero aun así tenía prohibido salir de los territorios Hyūga. No me importaba el hecho de que me prohibiera salir o que decidiera encerrarme, lo que me interesaba era volver a ver a Naruto-kun.

Realmente necesitaba ver sus hermosos ojos acompañados de su bella sonrisa. Lo extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba escuchar mi nombre saliendo de sus labios, sentir su cálida piel cerca de la mía. Cada parte de mi ser lo añoraba con tanta exigencia que me preguntaba ¿como era posible que lo amara tanto? ¿Cómo podía sentirlo tan cerca de mí si entre nosotros había una gran distancia? No tenia idea pero siempre lo había sentido de esa manera.

Después de que mi padre me permitiera Salir decidí festejarlo saliendo a dar un pequeño paseo por la aldea. Extrañaba tanto sentir esa libertad que practicante recorrí cada rincón de la aldea. Pero toda esa alegría no se comparó en nada con lo que sentí cuando mis ojos captaron lo que con tantas ansias había deseado encontrar. En una desolada calle se encontraba frente a mí, mi querido rubio hiperactivo.

Una extraña sensación comenzó a invadirme por completo haciendo que nuevamente me ruborizara exageradamente, tenia ganas de correr y abrazarlo efusivamente, de volver a sentirlo cerca de mí. Pero no podía hacerlo, así que comprimí mi deseo saludándolo tímidamente.

—_Hola—_me respondió secamente justo antes de salir corriendo. ¿Que había sido eso? ¿Porque me había hablado de esa manera tan fría? ¿Acaso había echo algo para que él se enfadara conmigo? No lograba entenderlo, no encontraba una escusa razonable para explicar su comportamiento.

Y desde entonces ha sido así, él simplemente me ignora y me evita a toda costa. Supongo que el piensa que no lo noto, pero es inevitable darse cuenta de su desprecio hacia mi. Aun no entiendo por que, que fue lo que causo su rechazo a mi persona. Pero me duele, cada vez que me evita me lastima, nuevamente mata cada uno de mis sueño.

Pero ya no quiero seguir sufriendo así, no quiero seguir destruyéndome por dentro al seguirlo amando con locura. Por eso estoy aquí, pero creo que ya me he lastimado suficiente recordando mi tormentoso pasado. Así que decido retirarme pero inevitablemente escucho que alguien se acerca, debería ignóralo y retirarme pero algo me impide hacerlo.

—_Naruto-kun—_no logre evitar decirlo en voz alta, jamás pensé que él regresaría a este lugar, ahora siento que todo el esfuerzo que había echo por olvidarlo no a servido de nada. Verlo nuevamente me ha recordado lo débil que puedo llegar a ser ante su presencia.

—_Hinata…—_casi en un susurro dijo nuevamente mi nombre, haciéndome estremecer al escuchar su voz ronca y dominante. Pero inevitablemente ese sentimiento de rechazo regreso a mi, ya que nuevamente trata de salir huyendo. No quiero que se valla, quiero saber el porque, el por que de su desprecio_. _

— _¿Por qué me odias…Naruto-kun? —_quiero escucharlo de sus labios, necesito que rompa mi corazón en mil pedazos para olvidarlo por completo. No quiero que siga jugando con mis sentimientos.

—_Hinata, yo no te odio…jamás podría— ¿_que no me odia? Entonces ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera? ¿Por qué me ha destrozado el alma con su desprecio? No puedo evitar que las lágrimas comiencen a inundar mis ojos. Él continua ignorándome durante todo este tiempo jamás me ha mirado, sigue confundiéndome con sus palabras y sus acciones.

—_Entonces por que no me miras—_decido encararlo ante sus acciones, pero nuevamente recibo su silencio como respuesta. Me siento morir por dentro cuando lentamente comenzó a girar hasta que nuevamente esos ojos azules me miraron directamente.

— _¿Por qué?... Naruto-kun—_ya no puedo contenerlo más tengo que desahogarme de alguna manera, así que simplemente dejo que mis lagrimas salgan de su prisión.

—_Por que te amo—_……………………..

Creo que me desmaye y ahora estoy en un sueño, en uno tan hermoso que no puedo reaccionar ni pensar con claridad. ¿Realmente había escuchado bien? ¿Naruto dijo que….? ¿Que me amaba? ¿Realmente él me esta besando? Aun no puedo pensar con claridad pero al sentir el dulce sabor de sus labios desaparecer me hacen reaccionar y salir de estado de shock.

—_Perdóname…yo...Perdóname—_No, no era un sueño, pero ¿Qué estupidez había echo? Mejor dicho ¿Qué no hice? Rápidamente me soltó del abrazó que tontamente no había correspondido. Tenia que remediar las cosas, debía arreglar la tontería que había echo.

—_Yo… también te amo—_ no puedo creer que lo dijera, le había confesado mis sentimiento y lo mejor era que él también me correspondía. Aun dudo que sea real pero tengo que asegurarme. Tímidamente tomó su rostro entre mis manos, ahora es mi turno de comprobar que él es real. Mi corazón late tan rápido y creo sentir su corazón latir igual que el mío. Lentamente comienzo a acercar mi rostro a él, puedo sentir su respiración en mi rostro y nuevamente vuelvo a sentir ese dulce sabor rosar con mis labios. No puedo explicar las miles de sensaciones que ese dulce contacto me provoca.

Aun tengo miles de dudas en mi cabeza pero creo que después de esta noche tendremos demasiado tiempo para aclara los malos entendidos. Por ahora lo único que quiero es estar junto él y sentirlo mío por lo menos por esta noche hasta que nuevamente la realidad me despierte de este mágico sueño que tanto he anhelado.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Gracias por leer este one-shot, realmente espero que les guste ^///^. Sin más que decir me despido.

Nos leemos hasta el próximo fic, dejen reviews!!!

Sayo!!!


End file.
